BloodCresent Moon
by Sun-Sun
Summary: The two most deadly Zoanthropes, come together for carnal lust..


Sexually deviant was the form that took life upon the streets, its slender figure prowling about around the stroke of midnight. Children of the moon came out during this time; freaks of the world, you could say. Those not like the rest, abnormal if you will. This figure was like the few others who prowled the same city, being able to take shape of a creature at it's own whim. This creature in particular was a female, one with a sadistic nature, pleasing to the eye. Not many knew of this lethal beauty, but those who did learned to fear her. Even less knew of her form, of her power. There were others out there like her, she knew, but she also was never worried about them. Her interests were mainly focused on the fear of normal humans, not those of her own kind. But if provoked, like a raging bull, she would charge and kill ruthlessly. Sometimes she would take the time and torture the soul, if it was one that struggled, making it more fun for her.

Her appearance consisted of a tight black suit that grabbed onto her features, showing much of her skin, such as her legs, her lower and upper legs, and portions of her back, butt and chest area. Her azure hair stroked her facial features, covering up her left eye, shadowing her face from the eyes of mankind. The default smile that tugged at her lips was that of a smirk, enticingly teasing. She was none other than Uranus.

The alley she strolled down was dark and damp, recovering from a hard rain that had taken place earlier that day. The smell of blood was present, for the alley was easy access from the back of a bar, where many drunkards got thrown out, or took place in brawls and the like. Hearing the door of the tavern slam open, followed by screaming, broken bottles and sounds of punches and impacts, she stopped and hid her silhouette within the shadows of the night, her eyes gleaming like a cats as she watched the tragedy unfold, as if watching a play.

Three men were involved in this fight, two smaller sober men teaming up on the drunken larger one. Starting to float in the air, Uranus contemplated the situation, wondering if she should intervene, or just watch this time. She chose to intervene, but only by messing with them. As the two little bodies charged at the bigger one, she let out a luring laugh, making all three stop their actions, and look around, the largest of the three being slower, due to the alcohol coursing through his veins. The door was left open, and she spotted someone more interesting. The leopard zoanthrope, Shina-sama, sitting at the bar, alone.

But before she could get into confrontation with the girl, she would have to pass the three idiots that stood before her. Knowing easily how to get rid of them, she looked to her left, noticing a huge dumpster, only three fourths filled. Her eyes gleamed with mischief as she walked near it, gripping the bottom of the huge waste-can and pulling it up. The smallest of all three came to see who or what had lifted the metal tin, and that's when he chose his fate, standing right in front of it, Uranus barely pushing it, tipping it over on him, encaging him. By this time, the other two had formed an alliance for the moment, so they could better have a chance of survival against the unknown presence. Their eyes frantically searched for a body to accuse for trapping their friend, but to no avail. Being able to take care of the other two with no problem, she took her time, taunting them for a while with laughs and the like, transporting from place to place, each time making their heads turn to the direction the call came. Luring the second smallest into the road, she made her presence known to him. Laughing at her rather slender form, he walked closer to her, placing his hand on her shoulder, his breath lingering in the air.

"Hey baby…"

Her eyes looked over his bony figure, scheming on how to 'rid' of the nuisance that found itself in her sight. Grabbing his hand that had occupied her shoulder firmly, she put little pressure on it, causing his brittle bones start to snap as if they were brittle tree twigs, her smile seeming to anger him more, teasing his weakness. He attempted to slap her in the jaw, but that also was to no avail, for she grabbed that hand as well, and bent all his fingers, forcing them to shape backwards, listening to the screams he emitted, music to the sadist's ears. Using her foot, she pressed it upon his chest cavity, releasing his hands, causing his body to fly to the ground. She gave the weak human one last glance before turning him over, her foot stepping on his head, making sure he could not see what was happening. Within an instance the foot became larger, and seemed to put more weight on his cranium. Letting the other look up, his eyes widened, seeing not the delicate female from before, but a raging bull, a chimera. He stood quickly, and tried to escape, but it was too late. As soon as he moved, it seemed he was impaled by the animal's horn, going right through his back, coming out his chest cavity, lifting him up off the ground. Rampaging, shaking its head, the body was flung around like a chew toy would be in a dog's playpen. Propelling the body in the air, the corpse flew into the sky, crimson fluid spraying the street like rain. When the body slammed into the ground, it was as if you could hear it stick to the pavement.

Forming back into the human side of her, Uranus laughed, covering her mouth with her hand as if she were a aristocratic lady. Placing her hand back to her side, she noticed the fat one had made it back into the bar, and told his buddies, including Shina, for they were all in the alley, staring her down. The leopard girl had dressed herself in the usual attire, being that of men's cargo pants and a wife-beater, her hair being up and spiked like the usual. Shina clenched her fists and gritted her teeth, and stepped forward. Uranus took note of this, and smiled, arching a brow. Letting out a maniacal laugh, she vanished out of the area, using one of her many powers to disappear, to tease the human eye.

Shina was left, running to the non-moving body, looking over the wounds. Seeing he had been dead for several minutes, she frowned, shook her head, and returned to the others. "Dead…"

Uranus re-appeared down the street, where a nightclub had been in the works. Techno music blared from the speakers inside, being neither soothing nor disrupting to her ears. Sensing someone like herself, her heart seemed to speed up slightly, walking around to the side of it, noticing yet another body-shape. Just the presence of the other seemed to send her senses into aray. Deciding to play with her new toy, she walked passed him, knowing he was behind her. The shadow picked to follow her, rather bluntly, not sneaking within the shadows at the least. Feeling this, Uranus walked about half a mile until they were on the outskirts of the town where some ravishing greenery flourished, noticing he was relentlessly following her. Stopping abruptly, the other halted as well, two feet from her, staring into the back of her head.

"Daring, are we?…" Her words teased him, urging the other to respond.

"You could call it that." The voice was sharp, a huge amount of arrogance showed within the tone.

Closing her eyes, Uranus took one step, hearing his feet taking one as well.

"What do you need, vermin?" Her words now a bit harsher, opening her eyes once more, turning around, scanning the other.

She had run into this man before. He was of her own kind, she knew. His eyes never shied away from her body as she stared into his hues, seeing amounts of darkness swell within them. Surprised but not showing it, Uranus gave him a blank stare, until she heard him step closer. This caused a slight uneasiness within her form, and the other could start to sense it.

"Shenlong." The one word explained it all. All her emotions, everything; the name of the man that was pursuing her is all that needed to be said.

"You remember… How sweet…" A slight pinch of sarcasm was noted in the tiger's voice, he now right in front of her, his large hands grabbing her waist.

A frown was apparent now, on the girl's features as her hands grabbed his own, tensing up, trying to pull them away. When she did this, he would only grip harder, digging into her flesh through her clothing. Wincing at this, she pushed on him to get away, and he let go. Letting out a chuckle, his eyes seemed to undress her, staring through the cloth that censored her body. As soon as she attempted to walk away from him, a hand reached out to her wrist, catching her, pulling him back to her, her waist to his own. His lips by her ear, he nibbled at her lobe, making her emotional barrier against him weaken slightly.

"Don't go just yet, Uranus. Let's play…" His words were now the teasing ones for once, instead of her own.

Instead of showing signs of giving in, she growled, as if not enjoying it, and pressed away again. This time when she pushed him away, he bit her lobe, his teeth piercing her skin. A bit of blood trickled down her neck, Shenlong pursuing it, licking it up like he was a big kitten getting a drink of warm milk. Forming a fist with her left hand, the chimera slammed her hand into his chest, making him fall back an inch or two. Provoked, she levitated into the air, her eyes gleaming with a mixture of yearning, confusion and anger. Enjoying every minute of this, Shenlong treated the situation like a game, and gave her a wry smile. Within an instance, his body had became swallowed in fur, his nails turning into claws, his hands and feet into large cat paws, his teeth into fangs and the like. Standing before her was a huge tiger, crouching, ready to lunge. Ready to counter this, Uranus supervised him with a keen eye. As soon as the feline leapt, she dodged. Not being able to turn to face him quick enough, Shenlong got his ground and took advantage of her vulnerable moment, and leapt again, this time tackling her to the ground, his large animal body on top of her human form. Changing back as quick as he had changed into the tiger, Shenlong's usual form straddled the chimera zoanthrope.

"You make things so fun, you know that?" Laughing, Shenlong tried to get her more enraged, so she would lash out.

But Uranus had seen this miles away, and instead, played him in her own game.

"I hope I do…" Her voice trailed off, alluring him to come closer.

Shenlong's brow perked as he studied her face, trying to see if he could look into her intentions, but he couldn't get anything. All he could see were her mysterious orbs, staring up at him, her sadistic smirk placed upon her lips as usual. Lowering his lips to her own, he pressed his own to hers forcefully, sliding his tongue between her lips like a snake. Uranus allowed him that much, nibbling onto the foreign muscle that ravished her mouth. Breaking the kiss, Shenlong's heart started to beat slightly faster, his member steadily growing to its full length. Uranus's heart seemed to beat in sync with his, as she looked up at the form that towered over her, studying him as if he were a book.

Lowering his head once more, Shenlong graced her skin with his touch, his teeth sinking into her collarbone, relentlessly searching for the blood that flowed underneath. He found it as he pierced her flesh, letting the warm fluid underneath surface, greeting his lips, licking it off of his tender skin, kissing the wounded area. She would only let out a shaky breath, not wanting him to know how much she really loved his rough ways. But that's all he needed…

Going lower, the tiger zoanthrope took the cloth into his hands, and peeled it off as if it were a layer of skin needed to be shed so her body could breathe. With this done, she lied there, in her most natural form ever. Her nudity. After throwing the article of clothing behind him, Shen's eyes gleamed with a power-hungry lustfulness that had been hidden before. His hands cupped her breasts, roughly massaging them, his hues never to leave her own as she finally let out her first moan, biting her lip, muffling it. Shen desired to hear that noise again, but louder. Putting his tongue to use once more, he buried his head in her chest, savoring the taste of her breasts as he kissed them, his tongue licking over her delicate nipples, teasing her body. She let out another moan, this time in higher volume, her hands reaching to his groin area, squeezing the swollen package that she found her hands rested upon. When she did this, Shenlong closed his eyes and let out his own muffled sound signifying pleasure.

Pushing Shen off of her, she took one hand, and briskly tugged his shirt off, revealing his masculine chest, her eyes not satisfied yet. Her hands lowered to his waistline, where her fingers met cloth yet again, her nails unzipping his pants, as well as unbuttoning them. When this action was taken, Shenlong took the liberty of pulling them off, along with the boxers underneath, leaving him in the nude as well.

Pressing his body to the ground, Uranus straddled the tiger, barely putting the head of his swollen cock unto her lower lips, making him buck, trying to intrude in. She pulled away, waving one finger in front of his face, continued by the shaking of her head. She repeated the action on his member, this time, pressing the head into her vaginal area, letting him in slightly, turning her body around on it so he could get the full 360 feeling of her womanhood. By this time, Shenlong was taken over by sexual desire, and had started to buck more and more, until Uranus stopped his hips with her hands, and she began to ride him herself, sliding him in and out of her, breathing faster each time she inserted him. The tiger zoanthrope let out a moan of his own, grabbing her upper arms and forcing her on her back, looming over her as he finally had full control, inserting himself more roughly than before, his head becoming drenched in Uranus's vaginal secretions. Pounding into her, Shenlong seemed to go farther into Uranus's womanhood each time he plunged in, desiring more, pounding faster, and harder, moans of sensuality filling the air from both Shenlong and Uranus's mouth. The girl shut her eyes and gritted her teeth as she felt his huge member pound inside her, opening her mouth only every so often to let out a moan or a desperate gasp of air. The man, however, left his mouth partly open most of the time, his eyes open, watching her breasts jolt up and down as his frenzied rhythm would rock her body.

At once, Shenlong's body tensed, and he knew he was going to finish soon. With that thought in mind, he slammed himself inside of her as fast and hard as he could, shaking her body, until he finally came within her, steadying his breath slowly, pulling out slowly, staring her down the whole time. Uranus could feel it as he had came, exploding within her own body, then retreating. Shenlong took an instance just to stare at the body he had just taken, a swelling of pride arising in his eyes. But he could feel her body had been unsatisfied. Tracing one hand from her lips, down her breasts, to her waist, his hand stopped at her vaginal area, his fingers tracing through the liquid that had gushed out of her as he had pounded so quickly into her. She let out a slight laugh, and gazed at him. She knew that his boastful pride wouldn't let him get away with leaving without finishing her, making her scream his name.

And she was right. He inserted two fingers into her pussy, and moved back and forth, up and down, making her womanhood gush with more liquids. Letting out a cry, Uranus breathed more heavily once more, and leaned in to kiss him, and ended up on his collar bone. She nipped at the skin playfully. When she did this, Shen sped up his motions, making her actually bite down on his skin. Feeling her womanhood tighten around his fingers, he knew that she would soon be finished. Lowering his head, he placed her legs over his shoulders, and licked at her clit, adding his saliva to the mess of fluids that ran down, taking in the bitter-sweet taste of her own body liquid. Uranus grabbed the ground, clawing at it as she felt her body near her finish, starting to shake already.

"Sh-Shenlong… Don't stop. Faster…"

And he did just that. He lapped up her liquids like a thirsty mutt. Shen stuck his tongue within her, and that's all it took. The Chimera Zoanthrope finished, starting to slightly tremor. Knowing his job had been done, Shen rose his head, and put her legs back down. Lying on her abdomen, staring up at her with those crazed eyes of his.

"Yeah… What?"

Shenlong said nothing in response, only shook his head.

"No… What?"

Shenlong grinned from what seemed to be ear to ear.

"You begged for me…


End file.
